zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Battle Cougar
The Battle Cougar is a Griffin type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Battle Cougar is a Griffin-type Zoid, used by the Helic Republic. Rare amongst airborne Zoids, the Battle Cougar is able to function in both aerial and ground-bound combat roles. One of the fastest flying Zoids ever created, the Zoid is comparable to other Zoids of the same era, like the Orudios or Gungyarados, and was far ahead of later airborne Zoid designs, such as the Storm Sworder. Additionally, the Battle Cougar is able to run and leap on the ground, with performance similar to that of a Liger-type Zoid. In addition to being very fast, the Battle Cougar is also heavily armed. The Zoid carries a half-dozen medium to heavy beam cannons, and is capable of unleashing a devastating hail of fire on any target it faces. Backing them up are its powerful claws and beak, as well as a sharp horn. Its firepower can be further enhanced by installation of Grade-Up weapons on the Zoid's back. The Zoid is also compatible with the Transfighter Zoids. Its usual partner is the Shoteagle, as both Zoids are capable of flight. Battle Story appearances The Battle Cougar first appeared in ZAC 2055, appearing in the aftermath of the Gilvader's defeat. The Helic Republic sent a force of new Zoids to invade the Guylos Empire by crossing over the polar region. Consisting of Battle Cougar, Godkaiser and King Baron Zoids, and supported by the Transfighters, the force was initially successful. However, they encountered a Guylos force consisting of the Ice Blazer and Gungyarados, and were repulsed. The remaining Battle Cougars were destroyed in ZAC 2056, when a meteor struck Zi. In the aftermath, the Republic lost the ability to manufacture the Zoid, and was forced to rely on the older Pteras. While the New American Release Battle Cougar doesn't have a canonical part in the "official" battle story, fanon suggests that the Zoid was redeveloped on the Eastern Continent, following the Republic's defeat. Media appearances Video Games The Battle Cougar's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appear in pairs as random enemies in the lower levels of caves and higher levels of towers. Being flying Zoids, they are both difficult to shoot and outrun . Models Original Japanese Release - Grade-Ups *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Battle Cougar kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed gold pilot and label sheets. The Battle Cougar is moulded in dark grey, white, bright red, and chrome gold. The Battle Cougar is a part of the Grade-Up Series of Zoid kits. These models have spinning connectors that are powered by the Zoid's motor. Optional weapons systems can be mounted on these connectors that have action features powered by the Zoid's motor The Battle Cougar's construction isn't overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. Like many of the other "Grade-Up" Zoids, the Battle Cougar's motor does not come as an assembled unit like other Zoids, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning. The wings can be manually positioned, and the cockpit can be opened. No specific extra weapons were made for the Battle Cougar, beyond the Grade-Up units that were used by all grade-up Zoids. Unlike other Grade-Ups, the GU-03 Eye Flasher mounts on the Battle Cougar's back rather than its belly, and thus cannot be used with other Grade-Up weapons. The Battle Cougar was first released in 1990. Technozoids The Battle Cougar was re-released as a part of the Technozoids line under the name Storm Tiger. The Zoid was recoloured in light grey, red, tan, and chrome gold. Additionally, it came with a recoloured version the GU-01 Dual Beam Cannon, the only time a Grade-Up weapon has been re-issued or made available outside of Japan. New American Release The Battle Cougar was re-released in 2004 by Hasbro, and was one of the last Zoids released in the New American Release. Unlike other NAR Zoids, the Battle Cougar did not have a corresponding New Japanese Release version. The NAR Battle Cougar was recoloured in bright yellow, light red, dull grey, and beige. Additionally, the Zoid's motor came pre-assembled, with the corresponding parts already deleted from the frames. The motor unit itself had several moulding changes, including the addition of a pair of screws over the battery case. The tail, while unchanged, now was attached via a slot in the two pieces of armour on the Cougar's rump, which came preassembled and held together by an added screw. This suggests that the mould may have been re-created by Hasbro. To avoid conflicting with the NJR numbering scheme, the Zoid was given the designation RZ-111 by Hasbro. Interestingly enough, the Battle Cougar had a unique sticker of a rose logo that is not found on any other Zoid. This same logo was also seen on photos of the prototype NAR Houndsoldier and Cannon Caesar Zoids. Category:Zoids Category:Griffin-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids